Losing Memories
by Kero Trigger
Summary: (Rockman.EXE AU-ish) *chapter 5 now up!* Saito explains the new situation of how he's out of the Net and in the real world
1. Netto's View

Losing Memories  
A Rockman.EXE story by Kero Trigger  
  
Authors note: First time I've ever posted anything here, so all reviews are appreciated.   
I guess this should be considered AU, I've combined bits of the game, anime, and manga together.   
There's a spoiler for the end of EXE1/MMBN1 so if you haven't beaten that, I wouldn't reccomend  
reading this if you want it to be a surprise.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone used in this story, all characters are copyright Capcom.  
  
Chapter 1: Netto's View  
For some odd reason, I can't remember anything. Well, I haven't forgotten everything, just things I should know.  
  
However, I know who I am. I'm Hikari Netto, a student under Mariko-sensei. I live in Akiharacho, in a house with my mother, and sometimes my father when he isn't too busy at work. I know my friends names(Meiru, Yaito, Dekao, Tohru, and sometimes Enzan.). I know their Navi's names(Roll, Glyde, Gutsman, Iceman, and Blues respectively.). My mother's name is Haruka, and my father is Yuuichiro, he's a renown scientist.  
  
But the things I don't know, that's what scares me. I pass out in class without warning. I've been hospitalised quite a few times, to be told that I had fallen into a temporary coma. I've woken up with pains that make me feel like I've been cut in two.  
  
What's worse, I start to forget about Rockman.  
  
Rockman, you see, was once my identical twin. Papa and Mama never told me that I had a twin, so I grew up never knowing. But fate decided to let me know. During a fight to stop the WWW, Rockman was going to be deleted. He was slowly leaving me alone, and I couldn't let that happen. That's when Papa told me everything. We used a program, (I think it was called "Saito.BAT", but don't count me on it) it removed the marginal difference between Rockman and myself. When that was gone, we suddenly had a link we never knew about before.  
  
We could feel each others pain. We knew what the other was thinking. We became unstoppable.  
  
Nothing can remain unstoppable for long. Everything is stopped eventually.  
  
Recently I've been having these black outs in my memory more than I ever had. I don't dare tell Papa or anyone else about it, they might want to start monirtoring my thoughts. I'd become an experiment, that would be terrible if I did.  
  
Even Rockman, no, Saito, has been loosing memories.  
  
At times, I think our memories swap places.  
  
But why do the black outs happen whenever we're in desperate need for assistance? Is this some error  
in his, no, our programing?  
  
Yes, our programming.  
  
When that link was formed between my twin and myself, things happened. Things I can't  
explain. Things became so much more easy for me to do. I could skate better than I ever  
had, I even developed some new tricks as well. My grades went up for some reason, which made  
Mama very happy.  
  
Maybe it was Saito's doing.  
  
I can't bring myself to call him Rockman as much as I used to. It dosen't fit now that I  
know the truth.  
  
Now that we're loosing who we are, we'll cling to anything even if it is only a name from a  
past we don't remember.  
  
It seems odd for me to say all of this, but I had to do it. I just hope one day I can find out.. Why  
my friends never tell me how the NetBattles I black out during end, how everyone is nearly deleted and  
Rockman has barely any wounds..  
  
Maybe I don't want to know. 


	2. Saito's View

Losing Memories  
A Rockman.EXE story by Kero Trigger  
  
Authors note: Well, this is the second part I wrote instead of doing math homework. I'm afraid it isn't as good as the first part, but I've been told its worth reading. This chapter is full of spoilers about Rockman's past identity, but if you read the first part you should know that already.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters copyright Capcom  
  
Chapter 2: Saito's View  
I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't died.  
  
That sounds weird, I know, but I really do wonder. What would the world be like if Hikari Saito hadn't had a heart problem? What if he had lived past infancy, and had never become Rockman.EXE?  
  
It's a lot of "what if"s, I know. But I truly wonder. I sometimes even wish to be out of this world of 1s and 0s, even for just a day, to live the life I was denied.   
  
I would love to step outside and feel the sun warm my skin, feel the wind play with my hair. I would be able to be normal, I could run and play and have ice cream, and even wear clothes...  
  
Would I dress like Netto? Would I even look like him?  
  
Papa told me that I was Netto's identical twin before I died. I wonder if I was older or younger? Why don't I look like Netto anymore..?  
  
Oh, I've gotten off track again. How embarasing.  
  
If I had never become Rockman.EXE, would there still have been a WWW crisis? Who would have saved us if there had been?  
  
If I had lived, would I still have the problems I have now?  
  
Ever since that time I almost died again(And was revived by Saito.BAT, as well as Netto's feelings) things are so unclear. I can't remember as much as I used tom and I've even found myself acting like Netto once or twice.  
  
He's forgetting things too.  
  
We've both been having black outs in our memories, especially when I'm in a dire need of assistance in a NetBattle. I can't remember anything about the fight besides the fact I won somehow.  
  
The others seemed scared of me.   
  
I don't know why, and it bothers me because I should. I want to know why, but they won't tell me. They try to act like nothing is wrong, but I can tell they're afraid. The look in Roll-chan's eyes when she looks at me sends a chill down my spine, she's so frightened. I wish they would tell me what's happened...   
  
But maybe, just maybe, I don't want to know. 


	3. Stargazing

Losing Memories  
A Rockman.EXE story by Kero Trigger  
  
Author's Note: To those who have reviewed, thank you very much. I never thought anyone would ever read my writing. I hadn't even planned to write the second chapter to this, but now it seems I should make this into a real story, although I know this chapter is somewhat rushed and not as good. It seems my report on depression is starting to sneak into my writing.. Anyway. Same notes regarding spoilers carry out for the rest of this story.  
Oh, Moonymonster, thanks for pointing out my misspelling. I thought it looked off.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters copyright Capcom.  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
Stargazing  
  
  
_ If tangent theta is equal to cosine theta, what must theta be..? How should I know that? _  
  
Netto sighed, resting his head on his arm. He had been working on this math work for hours, and it still made no sense. Of course, it would have helped if he hadn't taken those breaks for a few games and comic books.  
  
"Netto-kun, you should have paid more attention in class." Rockman grinned slightly from his place on the nearby computer screen. He knew that eventually Netto would ask him to do it for him, and he probably would after a while. But for the moment he was rather amused by the way his brother searched his mind for the answer.  
  
"Ah.. Saito, why do you always point that out?" Netto glanced at his twin, frowning slightly. Lifting his head off of his arm he ran a hand through his brown hair, then picked up his pen once more. "Why don't you help me out with it?"  
  
Rockman chuckled slightly. "Sure thing, if you let me go out to NetCity and scan the BBS as soon as we're done."  
  
"Anything! As long as this stuff is done!"  
  


* * *

  
  
It didn't take long until I had finished my homework, I owe Saito for that one. Our strange abilities made learning things he would show me so much easier. I was glad to finish, I wanted to see what had been going on in the NetWorld during my absence.   
  
It seemed odd for me to sit here in front of my desk watching what was once my twin run around in a pixelated world. I can only wonder if he misses the real world, he was here even if it was for a short time. I don't think I can ask him, however. I don't want to risk hurting him more than I have in the past without knowing it.  
  
Before I realized what I was doing I had crossed the room, my hand resting on the handle of the sliding glass door that was in the wall the head of my bed was against. It opened quietly, the cold breeze causing a small shiver to go down my spine.  
  
I barely registered Saito asking where I was going, and I barely heard myself answer that I just wanted to go look at the stars a bit. The door closed behind me as I stepped out, my feet making a soft tapping noise against the concrete of the balcony. I turned my head up towards the sky, my breath making small clouds in the air in front of me before vanishing.  
  
It may seem odd, but I always found the stars to be something that could always take my breath away no matter how many times I saw them. They were hard to see from most places, even from my high point I could not see them as well as I had once on a camping trip. The sky was so dark and vast, and there they were, those small specks of light, trying to make an existence for themselves. It was much like people, trying to always be someone in a sea of millions of others, similar but different in so many ways.  
  
A shiver went down my spine as I hugged myself lightly. What if each of us were connected to one of those stars, had Saito's gone out? What about my own, was it the same one? I shook my head, I was starting to think crazy. But still.. Who had I gone camping with anyway, when I had first seen the sky like I had that night? I couldn't remember. I searched my mind for what seemed like hours, but I couldn't find anything.Ê I couldn't stop myself from shaking. Something told me that I was just cold, but something else in the back of my mind told me that I was upset about my current lack of memory.  
  
Odd, I always think about Saito when I see things that make me lonely, when I can't remember...  
  
I closed my eyes tight, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall. Here I was, enjoying a beautiful sight, something that he could never truly experience for himself. He was much more deserving of such a gift than I was, I knew that. I should have been the one to die, my mind started to yell at me. I soon found myself mumbling these same words as I slowly sunk into a kneeling position on the cold floor.  
  
A strange feeling suddenly passed over me, I snapped my head up at the recognition of it. I felt like someone was pulling me into a warm embrace, I was no longer cold. A single name went through my head, I knew who it was.  
  
_Saito... _  
  
_ Don't worry, Netto-kun, I'm here. _  
  
My tears seemed to slow as I heard my twin's voice echoing in my head. It was comforting to know that he was there, willing to be with me even when I didn't want to be with myself. I allowed myself to fall into that warm feeling as I stood up once again, wondering why I had even thought the things I had in the first place.  
  
_ Saito... Thank you.. _   



	4. To Be a Part of Your World

Losing Memories  
A Rockman.EXE story by Kero Trigger  
  
Authors note: This is the full version of chapter 4 this time, one that took me quite some time to work out. I'm practicing with different types of writing, I only hope that I have not confused anyone with this. The idea to do what occurs at the end of this chapter came from an idea in a RP, which will be explained more in the next chapter. Same spoilers are set for this chapter, but by now you should know who Saito is.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters copyright respective owners, Kurasaba IP belongs to Sigma Knight. D.S.L. , Tk.EXE, Misuterii, and Quinton.EXE are my own creations. Please ask to abuse the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: To Be a Part of Your World  
  
Netto had fallen asleep after quite a bit of coaxing by myself as well as Mama. He seemed to be having some terrible dream, which sent shivers down my spine as I watched him toss and turn from my place on the  
computer screen. I wanted to comfort him, like I had once before, but being trapped inside this digital world stopped me from doing so.  
  
Sitting down I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them there tightly. Had I actually comforted him before, in the physical sense? I remembered all the times I had given him a mental hug, or the times he had done it to me. But had we ever really touched?  
  
I don't know how long I had been sitting there, listening to Netto's breathing and my own sobs, but a sudden noise snapped me from my thoughts. My head shot up quickly and I could see a form hunched over Netto, rubbing his arm. A sudden numb feeling flowed over me, and I couldn't bring myself to speak.  
  
I choked, unable to finish. I tried a simpler name, surprised that I could manage to get my mouth to work. Papa... Why....?  
  
Saito... You'll know soon enough..  
  
As the world started to close in around me I barely realized that Papa had picked up the PET from its place in the dock, all I could think about was Netto.  
  
_Netto-kun.... I'm scared....  
  
_ * * *  
_  
Netto-kun... I'm scared... Ne..tt..o...._  
  
Netto's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in gasps as he struggled to focus. Slowly his hands rose to his eyes, rubbing them for a moment as he tried to remember. Everything was a blur to him, and although his vision had cleared, he couldn't identify where he was. Everything was...  
  
"White..." Brown hues scanned the room, taking in everything they could. There was no floor, no walls, no ceiling. Everything was the purest white, and he was floating in the middle of it.  
  
_Great, I've died and gone to heaven in my pajamas... Wait if I died then.._  
  
"Saito-niisan!!" he searched his mind for the familiar link, the familiar warmth that he often felt. It was gone, leaving a blank feeling within him. He began to become frantic, moving, or at least trying to move, to search for his missing twin.  
  
The white void seemed to be endless, causing the young Hikari to panic. Why was he alone in a place like this, to him it started to seem a lot more like hell than heaven like he had first thought. He ran without knowing where to, but something told him to run.  
  
The void seemed to be endless, he could feel nothing besides his own body, his pajamas resting against his skin, his hair falling into his eyes as he ran. He brushed it away with one hand, just as his foot came in contact with something solid.  
  
Both feet were planted on the unseen surface, color slowly spreading out from where they were. Netto took a cautious step forward, more color spreading out in all directions, climbing in all directions. He could only help but watch it happen, a room was forming before his very eyes.  
  
Within moments the room was complete for him to stare at, recognition following a second later. There was the familiar computer, the familiar lab coat. There was the picture that always sat on the desk, the chair was pulled out as usual.  
  
"Papa's office...? Why..?"  
  
It was about that time Yuuichiro came walking into the room, a blue object in his hand. Netto called out to him, but there was no answer from his father.  
  
"Don't worry Saito.. Soon everything will be all right.." Yuuichiro walked right past Netto, into a room that was located in the back.  
  
It was in that passing that Netto recognized the blue item his father was holding, and it was in that passing that the world went black once more.   
  
* * *  
  
It was time for school, but classes had not started yet, and as usual the students of Mariko-sensei's class were sitting around chatting until the bell would ring. A small group had been formed at the back of the class, each of them talking about the same thing - a boy named Hikari, who had a knack for being late.   
  
You don't suppose he'll be late again today, do you? a red-haired girl stated, glancing towards the door. Meiru and Netto had been friends as long as she could remember, it was only natural that she would worry about her friend.  
  
It's because he knows that my Gutsman will finally beat him today! Dekao held up a fist, his Navi doing similar from the PET that hung around the boy's neck.   
  
Yaito-chan is on another trip, so we don't have to worry about her being late... Meiru glanced at the door once again, then looked at the boy sitting nearby.  
  
Netto-kun seems to have his PET off... I can't send him any mail.. The brown haired, brown eyed boy sighed before turning to look at Meiru. IP had just recently moved to town, and had developed a friendship that many saw as romantic on his part with Netto, but the Hikari boy was too dense to realize what was going on with his friend.   
  
The door of the classroom opened and all three children turned to see who it was, hoping it was their missing friend. It was a missing friend, however not the one they expected to see.   
  
The girl who had just entered the classroom made her way to the back, a bright smile on her pale face which was offset by dark hair, green eyes showing that she was once again sick. No one knew her real name, besides her initials which were D.S.L., but everyone seemed to use the nickname she had carried with her everywhere - Peanut. Sorry everyone, Tk forgot to wake me, and I left my homework and...  
  
Meiru smiled at the girl, she was a bit slow and tried so hard to fit in, Meiru couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It's ok, did you see Netto-kun on your way?  
  
Actually I did, but he was- Peanut was cut off by the sound of the door near the back of the class opening, four heads turned to see who it was.  
  
Still waiting for the Hikari brat, huh? Standing in the doorway was Misuterii, the girl they had dubbed their worst enemy. She brushed a blue streak of hair back into place among the black hair, smirking. He's not going to make it in time, even Quint can tell you that.   
  
Meiru frowned at the girl as she walked to her seat, listening to her and her Navi laugh until she wanted to yell out, but it was at that moment the bell rang, sending everyone scrambling to their seats.  
  
The door opened once again, everyone expecting to see Mariko-sensei smiling at them as she told them good morning, but instead a rather disheveled Netto made his way to his seat, a blank expression on his face.   
  
Meiru leaned over to her friend, noticing that the others leaned in as well. Netto-kun, what's wrong?   
  
Netto said nothing, he just stared at the front of the room. Once again the door opened, Mariko-sensei walking in and taking her place at the front of the classroom. A boy followed her in, standing in front of the class. He looked familiar, but no one seemed to know why. He wore black shorts, a white button-up shirt on underneath a blue vest. Bright green eyes stared out from underneath brown bangs, a rather odd mark was visible from under the bangs on the boy's forehead. He just smiled at the class, which seemed to make Netto nervous.  
  
... That's what's wrong.. He mumbled to his friends, slouching down in his chair.  
  
Students, we have a new student in class. Mariko-sensei smiled, motioning to the boy standing next to her. I expect you to treat him nicely, just like you treat each other.  
  
The boy smiled at her before turning to the class, bowing slightly. He straightened up, running a hand through his hair before introducing himself.  
  
I'm Saito. Hikari Saito.


	5. Answer to a Second Life

Losing Memories  
A Rockman.EXE story by Kero Trigger  
  
Author's note: This is actually the second(or third) version of this chapter, the 24 hours without power in NYC hit before I could save. I hope I have made enough explanations behind Saito's new appearance in this, and I send lots of thanks to Sigma Knight for helping me get my thoughts in order.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters copyright respective owners.  
  
Chapter 5: Answer to a Second Life  
  
School seemed to take forever to end, the students whispering and passing notes to each other about the new student. Mariko-sensei eventually gave up within the last hour of class, giving the students time to talk and understand things better. They had all grouped around Netto and Saito's desks, asking as many questions as they could manage.  
  
Saito seemed rather happy to answer any question that was thrown his way, although he was quite aware of his brother's uneasiness beside him. Often times a worried glance was sent his way, but nothing could be done about it at the current time.   
  


* * *  
  


Netto was grateful to have left the school, the increase of attention his classmates had sent in his direction was more than he had ever remembered receiving. Meiru had suggested they head to the park nearby their homes, which the rest of them had agreed to. He now sat on the bench next to his brother, head tilted back as the soft breeze made his hair dance and sway.  
  
I suppose I should explain everything now, shouldn't I? Saito spoke softly, watching his brother's friends faces, each of them nodding in response. _It seems so odd for me to sit here, seeing them like this. I'm starting to miss seeing their Navis' faces watching me, only parts of their own showing in the windows behind them... This is so odd.  
  
_He glanced at Netto, hoping to get some sort of response from his twin. Seeing Netto's brown eyes focused on his green gave him some comfort, he smiled slightly before turning to the others. Meiru, Dekao, and Tohru watched him intently, and for a moment he wondered where the other two had gone, but then remembered. IP had said something odd, which had caused the smaller girl of the group to drag him off. She had been thanked for doing it, so perhaps it was better that he wasn't here. With a small smile Saito leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, then began to speak.  
  
I'm sure by now you all know that I'm a human turned navi, due to unforeseen circumstances during infancy. Papa was heartbroken to have lost a son, and Mama was even more shaken than he was. She was so upset, he didn't want to see her like that anymore.  
  
Before we had been born, however, he had been working on a new plan to make the Navis into more friendly, human-like ones, that would become more friendly with their Operators. He never quite figured out how, but after my death he began to wonder if he could use this new design to bring me back, even if temporarily.  
  
Using some of my blood he managed to make me into a program, but out of worry for his living son, he made us just a fraction different in case something would go wrong. For years he worked on making me into what you knew me as, the blue Navi known as Rockman.  
  
Netto rubbed the bridge of his nose before sitting up straight, watching his friends. I had been using a basic Navi ever since papa had given me my custom PET, then I was given Rockman on my birthday, and you know the rest of the story.. The World Three incident where we were connected again..  
  
That was an unseen problem in the plan, though. Saito continued. Since that percentage was replaced, we shared pain... Well, I'm sure you noticed that in some of the battles...  
  
But the thing I really need to explain is that Papa never intended to just leave me as a Navi. He had found some files about making a robotic body so human like it would be nearly impossible to tell the difference by just looking. The only problem was he had no idea as how to make it work, until he had noticed that I was now a program.   
  
Placing my program into the body would bring me back to the real world, and he had been working on it for years. He had used other navis to program the other prototypes, to make sure it would be successful before placing me into one. As you can tell, it's been successful so far. Saito smiled brightly, it was wonderful to be out in the real world for once.  
  
But if you're in the real world now... Meiru finally spoke up, glancing down at the PET on her lap. What about them? Your friends? Can't you see them again?  
  
Roll seemed to be extremely upset by this news, as well as the others. Rock-kun, can you come back to us?  
  
The boy nodded, reaching to his wrist. Papa took that into consideration. He made sure that if needed, I can be transferred back into the PET, and from there perform as I always have. As this was said he pushed on part of his wrist, which popped up slightly. Hooking a nail under it he pulled it up, revealing a small compartment which contained a cable as well as a place for a PET to plug-in.  
  
So all I have to do is have Netto-kun attach the PET to this, then I can transfer myself back. The only thing is that this body will have nothing running it, which would cause it to just fall over like I had died... He laughed somewhat nervously.  
  


* * *  
  


Netto and Saito had stayed at the park after the other three had gone home, which gave Saito the chance to question his twin. Despite their link, he couldn't place his finger on why his brother seemed to be so upset about the new situation.  
  
Netto-kun... Have I done something wrong..? Green eyes filled with worry as they scanned his face, hoping for an answer.  
  
Netto lifted his head, turning to watch Satio. Iie. No, you did nothing wrong.. Its... I'm not used to seeing you like this, you know? I'm used to you being in the PET, telling me to go do my homework or that I have to stop battling and sleep...  
  
...I can still do that, Netto-kun.  
  
This'll take some getting used to..  
  
...I'll go back if you want me to.. There was sadness in the boy's voice, he enjoyed being a Navi, but at the same time he wanted to see what life was like where he should be.  
  
Netto sat up straight, shaking his head. Stay here. I'm just a little shaken, that's all. I mean, it's not every day you wake up late..  
  
That is almost every day..  
  
.. And find your PET missing, then you run downstairs and see Mama and Papa sitting at the table talking to someone that looks just like you, sitting at your place...  
  
I get it, Netto-kun. Let's go home.  
  
There was a sigh, then a small smile. Yeah, let's go home, Saito-niisan..


End file.
